The present invention relates to a hinge, and to a display system incorporating such a hinge. The invention also relates to a method of creating a display system incorporating such a hinge.
Display systems, such as sign boxes or display cabinets, for example, are used to display information to the public. Typically, the information may consist of printed matter, posters, articles, notices, display items and objects and the like. These systems usually include a cabinet in which the information is placed. The cabinet is provided with at least one panel consisting of a transparent material, such as glass or perspex, which enables the encased information within the cabinet to be viewed from without, while protecting the information from the atmospheric elements and/or from unauthorised tampering. In order to insert and replace the information in the display system, the panel with the transparent material is moveable in order to provide access to the interior of the display cabinet.
In an earlier United Kingdom Patent No. 2,280,532 (Kim Huat Teo), the moveable panel with the transparent material is provided with hinges designed according to a ball and socket mechanism. In U.K. Patent No. 2,280,532 the ball is substantially surrounded by the socket portion (referred to in the Teo patent as the xe2x80x9cbeadxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cgroovexe2x80x9d). This provides an advantage that the ball cannot disconnect from the socket, such that the panel with the transparent material cannot pull away from its hinge. However, this advantage carries with it an associated disadvantage, because the surrounding socket limits the rotational movement of the ball within the socket. For example, in the embodiment illustrated in U.K. Patent No. 2,280,532, the moveable panel is only able to swing open up to maximum of around 45xc2x0 to 50xc2x0 or thereabouts.
In another earlier United Kingdom Patent No. 2,062,745 (Cattermole et. al.), a male element, having part of its surface formed as a curve, is pivotally located within a shallow female socket. The female socket also has part of its surface formed as a curve. The respective curved parts approximate the pivotal mechanism of a ball and socket mechanism by sliding against each other. However, the male element is able to be pull out from the female socket because the female socket does not substantially surround the male element, as would be the case in the true ball and socket mechanism. Similarly, in U.K. Patent No. 2,114,351 (Radin), the moveable panel is able to pull away from the main cabinet because, in the Radin patent, the curved portion of the male element is not substantially encircled by the curved female socket portion. Thus, in both the Cattermole and Radin patents, the advantage of the moveable panel being able to swing out and pivot to about ninety degrees, comes with the associated disadvantage that the panel may be pulled away from the cabinet. In the hinges used in the Radin and Cattermole patents, any attempts to more securely enclose the male element within the female socket portion would result in a reduction of the angle of rotation of the moveable panel member.
An object of the present invention is to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. Hence, it is not required that the invention, in its broadest aspect, should address each and every one of the problems mentioned above, but at least some of the problems.
According to the present invention, there is provided a hinge for connecting a first and second component, the hinge having an axis of rotation and including:
a retaining member and a hook member;
the retaining member being attachable to the first component and the hook member being attachable to the second component such that, in use, the first and second components are connected by the hinge whereby the second component is rotatable relative to the first component through a predetermined angle of movement about the axis of rotation of the hinge,
the hook member cooperating with the retaining member such that, in use, the retaining member prevents the hook member from being separated from the retaining member by inhibiting movement of the hook member laterally relative to the axis of rotation throughout the complete predetermined angle of movement of the second component relative to the first component about the axis of rotation,
the hook member having a stem and a hooking portion which includes a lip that projects inwardly from the end of the hooking portion back towards the stem,
The lip being operatively adapted to minimize movement of the hook member with respect to the retaining member generally in said lateral direction.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hinge for connecting a first and second component, the hinge having an axis of rotation and including:
a retaining member and a hook member;
wherein the hook member cooperates with the retaining member such that, in use, the hook member is rotatable relative to the retaining member through a predetermined angle of movement about the axis of rotation of the hinge;
whereby the retaining member prevents the hook member from being separated from the retaining member by inhibiting movement of the hook member laterally relative to the axis of rotation throughout the complete predetermined angle of movement of the hook member relative to the retaining member about the axis of rotation,
the hook member having a stem and a hooking portion which includes a lip that projects inwardly from the end of the hooking portion back towards the stem,
The lip being operatively adapted to minimize movement of the hook member with respect to the retaining member generally in said lateral direction.
the retaining member being attachable to a first component and the hook member being attachable to a second component such that the first and second components are connected by the hinge.
The lip may minimize movement of the hook member with respect to the retaining member within at least a part of the complete predetermined angle of movement.
The lip may minimize movement of the hook member with respect to the retaining member within at least a part of the complete predetermined angle of movement.
The retaining member may inhibit movement of the hook member in a direction that is generally perpendicular to the axis of rotation.
Preferably, the hook member is engageable with said retaining member by being hooked to the retaining member.
Preferably, when said hinge is assembled, the hook member cannot be disengaged from the retaining member.
Preferably, the hooking portion is curved and connected to the stem, said retaining member defining a cavity with an opening, the cavity being of sufficient size to entrap said hooking portion therein, and the opening being of sufficient size to allow said stem to pass therethrough but the opening not being sufficient in size to allow said hooking portion to pass therethrough.
The hook member may be able to move about the retaining member through an angle of around ninety degrees.
Preferably, retaining member and said hook member are formed by extrusion.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a display cabinet having an enclosure adapted to contain display information, and a cover having a transparent panel, wherein said cover is engageable with said enclosure by a hinge as described above.
In the display cabinet, the enclosure may be formed orthogonally by four cabinet frame members separably joined by frame joints.
In the display cabinet, the cover may be formed orthogonally by four cover frame members separably joined by frame joints.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of hingedly connecting a first and second component, comprising the steps of:
attaching a retaining member to a first component;
attaching a hook member to a second component;
engaging said hook member with said retaining member to form a hinge that has an axis of rotation such that the second component is rotatable relative to the first component through a predetermined angle of movement about the axis of rotation of the hinge,
the hook member cooperating with the retaining member such that, in use, the retaining member prevents the hook member from being separated from the retaining member by inhibiting movement of the hook member laterally relative to the axis of rotation throughout the complete predetermined angle of movement of the second component relative to the first component about the axis of rotation,
the hook member having a stem and a hooking portion which includes a lip that projects inwardly from the end of the hooking portion back towards the stem,
The method further including the step of using the lip to minimize movement of the hook member with respect to the retaining member generally in said lateral direction.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a kit of parts having components that are operatively adapted to be assembled together to form a display cabinet described above, the display cabinet having a hinge described above.